


Tease me, torture me, make me yours

by RachelZappia



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: During the filming of Ragna rock, Chris finds himself getting a little jealous of Tom and Kate's new friendship... he also starts to notice how attractive his friend really is...





	Tease me, torture me, make me yours

Tease me, torture me, make me   
yours 

I couldn’t say that I had been in love with him forever.   
He was my best friend, my brother from another mother. He wasn’t supposed to become anything more- or less- than that.  
I met Tom when I first signed on to film the new Thor movie. He was playing opposite me, as Loki, god of mischief and my adopted brother who consistently betrayed me.   
Although Thor and Loki were supposed to be bitter rivals and Loki was viewed as somewhat of a villain, Tom and I had instant, unexplainable chemistry and soon he became a best friend like I had never had before, almost a third brother to me.   
We spent a lot of time together outside the films, doing interviews, press tours, showing up in character at children’s hospitals, and playing video games and going to bars.  
Fans would ask if we really were related outside of our film franchise and coworkers would tease that I had better chemistry with Tom than I did with Natalie Portman, my love interest in both Thor and The dark world.   
Tom and I both signed on to film Thor: Ragna rock and that’s when the bomb was dropped that Thor and Loki had a sister whom they never knew of.   
That’s also when Kate Blanchette joined the cast.  
And that’s when it all started to go to hell.  
Tom and I were both excited to film with Kate Blanchette. She was a beautiful woman and a very talented actress and she was also Australian like myself so I figured we would have some common ground.  
Tom met her before I did, on the first day of shooting for Ragna rock. She was cast as Hela, Thor and Loki’s vengeful sister who was out to steal the throne and raise general havoc and misery.   
I went to find Tom to ask him if we was up for the challenge of a Halo marathon after shooting when I ran into the two of them talking intently on the Asguard set. I was about to call out when something stopped me.   
They were both in full costume, Tom as Loki and Cate Blanchette as Hela. She wore a long raven black wig over her corn colored hair and gobs of mascara under her eyes to add to the evil, gothic princess look. Her face was pale, most likely powder or pancake makeup, bringing out the black in her hair and eyes even more strikingly. She wore a forest green body suit and a cloak that matched her wig and thigh high leather go go boots.   
Although she looked absolutely stunning, I was actually paying more attention to Tom. I had seen Tom in the Loki outfit a hundred different times, so I usually didn’t bat an eye at seeing him in full costume. But here and now, standing in full costumed glory next to Cate Blanchette, he somehow looked different than he had in the past two films. And I couldn’t understand why because I was almost sure that they hadn’t made any changes, drastic or otherwise, to his costume.   
Tom was standing facing Cate. With Cate standing at 5’9 and Tom just a few inches taller at 6’2, they both had a commanding presence.   
Tom was decked out in Loki’s armor of blue, green, and silver, his long legs made to look even longer in thigh high black boots similar to Cate’s. Loki’s raven black, slightly greasy long hair hung loose and casual on his shoulders and framed his face, giving him an almost womanly appearance. His features were pale, but like Cate, he was covered in pancake makeup to give him Loki’s impish, slightly evil look.  
They both appeared to be relaxed, chatting easily, casually, like friends from long ago. Tom was licking his lips as he talked, as if he couldn’t get enough of his own taste. I had never seen him do that before and for reasons I couldn’t even explain to myself, it gave me a slight shiver of excitement. I imagined Tom’s lips to be soft and woman like.  
Now where in hell did that come from?  
I shook off the disturbing thought and continued to watch them as they chatted. Tom took a strand of Loki’s long hair and tucked it behind one ear, casually twisting it around one finger as he talked. The wig didn’t look as gamey, as greasy as it usually did. It looked soft and silky on Tom’s shoulders, almost as if it were natural. He wore it with more ease than he had previously, making it look as if it were a part of him and not a costume accessory.  
Cate was laughing now, tossing her long black wig behind her shoulders as she laughed. Her eyes were sparkling as she smiled at Tom and he smiled warmly back at her, placing his hand casually on her costumed shoulder, the hand not looking at all out of place as it should have.   
I felt like a dope standing there in the shadows of the set, spying on my costars. Why did I feel as if I would interrupt something if I called out to them? And why did I feel like I was being left out of some big happy secret?   
Tom turned suddenly and saw me standing there like a fool. He smiled warmly and waved me over.   
“Chris! Get over here and meet our new costar.”  
I tried to seem casual as I walked over but had the feeling that I was failing miserably. Tom slipped an arm around Cate’s shoulders as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
“Chris this is Cate Blanchette, our soon to be meddling and trouble causing sister. Cate, this is Chris Hemsworth, the star of Thor and a very dear friend of mine.”  
Cate flashed me a smile out of a toothpaste ad and extended a perfectly manicured hand for me to shake. “It’s so nice to finally meet you Chris. Tom has been gushing about you all over the place.”  
Wondering just how long they had been talking and how well they knew each other, I replied “it’s very nice to meet you as well.”  
Cate started to say more but was interrupted by the call from the makeup department. “I already look like a walking ad for Mabeline. What else could they possibly need to do?”  
Tom rolled his eyes, causing my stomach to do a weird little flip flop. “Get used to that” he told her. “These costumes take hours to get situated into. The makeup department will have to set up a cot for you.”  
She smiled at that. “I better go see what they need. It was nice meeting you Chris and of course we’ll see each other again. Tom, it was wonderful talking with you.” She reached out and gently gave his upper bicep an affectionate squeeze and I had to fight the ridiculous and somewhat disturbing urge to reach out and slap her hand away.   
What was the matter with me?  
Tom gave her a classic Loki smile, using his lips and no teeth, his eyes crinkling. “The pleasure was all mine Cate. We’ll see you later.”  
She turned and sauntered off, and the two of us couldn’t help but stare after her. In their matching wigs and gothic attire, Tom and Cate almost resembled an evil version of Ken and Barbie.  
“You seemed uncomfortable Chris.”  
“Well you guys seemed so happy and comfortable, I felt like I was interrupting something.” I tried my best to sound nonchalant, but I could hear the edge in my own tone and was immediately embarrassed.  
Tom seemed not to notice, smiling and shaking his head. “She’s married, sir.”   
Then why did you have your arm around her? I kept the intrusive question to myself. Who Tom was or wasn’t sexually attracted to was none of my business and I didn’t understand why I was trying to make it my business.  
“She’s very pretty” I murmured softly.   
“She wears the costume well” Tom agreed. “I think we’ll all have fun working together. Come on Chris. They’ll beat us both senseless with Thor’s hammer if we don’t get to work.”  
I trailed behind Tom, telling myself that I was just jealous because Cate was so pretty and she was giving Tom more attention.   
But deep down I knew that wasn’t the answer and it frightened me to acknowledge what actually could be the problem.  
***  
I had thought that first meeting was just a fluke, just me having a bad day on set. But I quickly realized that that wasn’t the case at all and things were starting to take a very strange and uncomfortable turn.  
I couldn’t seem to take my eyes off of Tom while we were shooting together. The way he would move during a fight scene, the way he would toss Loki’s long hair like a woman when he walked, the way he would lean into me when we were filming “get help”, a ruse Thor and Loki used to catch different villains off guard, all drew me like a magnet in ways I didn’t even want to explain to myself.  
Tom had begun to notice that something was amiss and would look at me with concern in a way that went straight to my groin.   
And every time I saw him smile at Cate, I wanted to punch her.  
***   
A few days after meeting Cate, I went to find Tom so we could rehearse the scene in the film in which Thor and Loki are told they have a sister. But apparently he and Cate had other plans.  
I found them in the courtyard of Asgaurd. Tom was standing behind Cate who had her back pressed against his chest. He was gripping one of her thin arms, pinning it to her side as she rested her wigged head against his costumed shoulder, her eyes closed. He had his lips buried in her silky black hair as Loki’s long locks tickled her pale cheeks.   
At first I thought I had caught them is some kind of romantic embrace, even though both Tom and Cate claimed she was married and I had never known Tom to play on other men’s playgrounds.  
Then I saw Cate slowly lift her left hand and saw the silver dagger that was placed in it and realized that they were not sneaking around but were practicing for one of the films many fight scenes.   
It had to be one of the most graceful, most intimate fight scenes I had ever witnessed in my career as an actor.   
Tom quickly caught Cate’s dagger clad hand by the wrist, effectively warding off the blow. She raised a long leg and tried to kick, but he dodged, and grabbed both her arms, pinning them behind her back and holding her close.  
It looked more like a dance lesson than a fight scene.  
They stood in that way for a moment that seemed a little longer than necessary, catching their breath, and then Tom let her go and I forced myself to walk over.  
“Hi Chris” Cate told me warmly, still breathing hard. “Tom and I were just practice fighting” she told me unnecessarily. “He won” she added with a tinkly laugh that made my insides churn.   
“You guys looked good” I told her, bile rising in my throat at my own words.  
“Really? You think it looked effortless enough?”  
It looked so real I thought you were making love rather than rehearsing a fight scene.   
“Perfect.” I forced a smile that felt more like a grimace. “Tom can you come find me when you have a minute?’’  
“Sure. Are you ok Chris?”  
“Oh sure. I just need to talk to you about something.”  
I nearly fell on my face in my haste to get away from the two of them and how happy they were in one another’s company.  
***  
About an hour later, Tom found me in my dressing room, half heartedly trying to play video games. I made room for Tom on the sofa, nodding silently at the greasy pizza box on the table.  
Ignoring the pizza, Tom turned to me. “So what is it Chris? I can tell something’s been bothering you.”  
I had known Tom for years, so his heavy English accent was something I rarely noticed anymore. But now, like everything else, it seemed to be smothering me.  
“Are you and Cate sleeping together?” The question was out of my mouth before I could stop it.  
Tom was still in costume and began twisting Loki’s long hair around one finger in annoyance. “Chris I’ve told you she’s married.”  
“That’s why they call it an affair dude.” I knew how rude and hurtful the statement sounded, but couldn’t help saying it anyway.  
“You know me better than that.” Tom’s tone sounded rightfully hurt.  
“It’s just that you guys look so happy together and you’re always smiling at one another and one of you is always touching the other.” I hated the jealousy in my tone and hated even more that I couldn’t deny it, even to myself.  
Tom simply turned his head and looked at me. “Chris what is this really about?”  
“You and Cate-“ I started.  
“This has nothing to do with Cate” Tom told me gently. “You’ve never reacted like this to women I’ve been involved with let alone a costar. Chris something much bigger is happening here. What is really going on?”  
I’m in love with you and it’s me you should be holding in your arms.  
That thought had never crossed my mind until now and I realized it was the perfect answer. Perfect and logical- but it would ruin everything.  
I stood up so fast that I almost knocked the table over. I shoved past Tom, desperate to get away. But he grabbed me by my shoulders and held me in place.  
“Chris for god’s sake, talk to me. What is it?”  
What could I tell him? How could I tell him? After seven years of working together, of you being one of the most important people in my life, I’m suddenly in love with you? And maybe I always was?  
I knew I couldn’t explain any of this in words. And if Tom wasn’t going to let me go…  
In pure drunk desperation, I leaned in and pressed my clammy lips to Tom’s. They were soft and silky, like satin bed sheets, and my eyes immediately fluttered closed, my arms reaching to embrace Tom.  
The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Tom gently pulled away and stared at me as if I had suddenly burst into flame.  
“Chris?” The whisper was soft, shocked.  
I didn’t dare look at him as I whispered, “you and Cate together brought out feelings in me that I couldn’t explain. And now…”  
I sneaked a look up and saw Tom’s sky blue eyes change to a look of understanding. He knew and now it would change everything that we ever used to be.  
I once again tried to run, away from him, away from my own broken heart. But he once again grabbed my shoulders and held me in place.  
“Chris don’t run. Please.”  
“You don’t want this.”   
“You don’t know that.” He reached up and placed his soft lips on mine and I lost myself in the kiss.   
We kissed for several moments, all hunger and fire, all lips and tongue, until Tom pulled back and started to pull off Loki’s ridiculously complicated costume.  
“Tom are you sure you want this?”  
His voice was gentle. “I would say no if I didn’t Chris.”  
I began to help him struggle out of the fort knocks that was his costume and once we stripped, Tom laid down on the couch, open and inviting.   
I managed to find a bottle of lube in my dressing table and slathered two fingers in it, kneeling beside Tom. “You ready?”  
He nodded, Loki’s long hair caressing his shoulders, splayed over the couch like long black fingers.  
I slowly entered him with one finger, moving slowly, waiting for him to get used to me.  
“Tom you’re so tight-“  
He had his blue-green eyes shut tight. “Keep going Chris. I’m ok.”  
I fingered for a few moments, waiting until I felt him relax slightly, unclench a bit. I then coated my cock and lined up with Tom’s entrance.  
He opened his eyes and I stared into them, looking for a hint of fear or hesitation. But all I saw was trust.  
I slowly entered, keeping my movements gentle. Tom moaned under me in what I hoped was pleasure.  
I felt him relax and I began to thrust, causing us both to moan and clench. I lost my gentleness and began to ram, one arm wrapped around Tom’s leg.  
I came on a groan, Tom on a whimper. I gently pulled out and lay beside him, my arms wrapped around his nude body in a sweaty embrace.  
“I never wanted this to change what we are” I whispered into his long hair, squeezing one shoulder affectionately.  
He turned and faced me, wrapping his arms around my back.  
“And it never will.”


End file.
